fly me to the moon, blue
by redyarns
Summary: That new superhero is the most annoying person on the planet. So is Lance, their recently gained customer at Voltron Cafe. But Keith likes Lance. Keith despises Bluestar. Only until not really. / Little snippets of what happens in the lives of superheroes and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

Keith has been in this business for a long time, and while it's pretty satisfying to have powers and beat assholes up, it can also be a real pain.

Like that new guy who showed up a few days ago.

It was a complete surprise, really. Keith - or rather known as Red Comet - had been hovering over a particular alleyway, stretched out on the roof of a building and just seconds away from pouncing on the gang he had been tracking for weeks.

Until he realized that he missed his opportunity when there were large grunts and thumps indicating a fight. By the time Red Comet had jumped down into the alleyway, unconscious bodies were already tied up.

And standing right there under the moonlight was a cheeky looking boy around Keith's age, a large grin on his face. "Well, well, look who decided to join the party," the stranger practically purred. "Bluestar at your service."

Red crossed his arms in annoyance and quirked an eyebrow. "I had that."

"Sure you did, sweetheart," Blue said dismissively, and Red bristled, because what an absolute dick. "Well, this hero's gotta fly. Got a lot of work to do tonight."

Blue snapped his fingers, and in a small puff of icy frost, he was gone, leaving nothing behind but the smell of fresh snow and running water.

Red growled, the tips of his hair lighting in flames. "Asshole!" He shouted up into the now chilly air.

Faint laughter echoed from the distance.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Keith grumbled, angrily shoving a cup under the opening and waiting impatiently for the espresso to drizzle out.

He had a good reason to be aggravated - this morning, all the news was talking about was that smug asshole from last night. Bluestar.

Keith begrudgingly admitted that the hero was useful; his ice and water powers were incredibly powerful, and at the twitch of his fingers, could probably set the entire city in ice. Yet he was so annoying.

"Caramel latte for Lance!" Keith shouted, reading the name scrawled messily on the back of the cup in Pidge's curvy handwriting.

"That's me!"

Blue eyes twinkling with the ocean's surface was the first thing that caught Keith's attention, and then his gaze wandered to smooth cinnamon skin, long slender hands, and a grin that lit up an entire face.

"Thanks," Lance hummed, taking hold of the cup from Keith's grip and waving before leaving the cafe with a little jingle of the bell hanging from the door.

Keith felt breathless.

Two newcomers in less than twelve hours, but Keith couldn't mind the one he just met.

He had never seen such a gorgeous person before.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Updates will be quicker with this one. Chapters are 300-500 words each.**

 **Find me on tumblr where my handle is redyarns!**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Comet gazed over the city lights, feeling calm despite the fact that he was literally over a couple hundred feet in the air and could fall at any moment.

The ends of his hair flickered with little flames reminiscent of candles, providing him with light and allowing him to see better. The fire running through his veins helped keep him warm in the chilly night air, and he did nothing to protect himself from the cold, even if he was wearing skin tight spandex.

"Good evening," a purr that Red had come to despise said behind him.

Red huffed, a small puff of smoke resulting from the sudden flare of flames in his hair. Trying to reign in his temper, he slowly calmed down, the flares now dwindling back to small little candle flames.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Red snapped, refusing to look behind him at the absolutely infuriating hero.

"But we only met last week!" Dear god, Red could practically hear the pout in his voice. "Don't you want to get to know me more, hot stuff? I mean, who wouldn't want to get to know me?"

"My week of peace was the best thing in my whole damn life," Red snarled, ignoring the fact that his cheeks admittedly went a little red when Blue said ' _hot stuff_ '. "Why are you here, anyway? Aren't you some bigshot from some other country?"

Finally, Red turned, and saw a familiar shape crouching beside him. Little ice crystals floating around him due to the freezing temperature of his body, the two heroes practically made steam from their close proximity.

For once, Bluestar seemed to shut up and keep quiet. When he spoke, it was soft, and something in Red made him listen. "My home's safe right now. I left it in the hands of someone I trust."

"But why'd you leave?" Sue Red for being curious - he knew that Blue could be a jerk at times, but so could Red, and from the rumors that Red heard, Blue was an incredible hero despite his cocky attitude.

Blue tensed.

Red felt the air around him grow even colder, and he bristled, naturally reacting to the change in temperature and evening it out by spiking up his own heat a little.

"... I guess I want to feel wanted."

Red let out a breath, the heat of it creating a small puff of steam admist the cold radiating from Blue's body. He looked at him. The person crouching beside him no longer looked like a hero, but a lonely boy gazing out in awe and wonder over the vast city lights. Blue eyes sparkled with the colors of said lights under a dark mask, and a half smile tugged at his lips as he took in the sights.

"We should be partners."

The question was so abrupt and so out of the blue - pun not intended - that Red blinked rapidly, not reacting when Blue rose to his feet and looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" Red finally managed, now noticing that Blue was taller than him, a good two inches or so. Their even closer proximity was definitely creating a little steam - the area around their feet was becoming a little foggy and the air around them was becoming humid.

"What do you say, Red?" Blue's voice was soft like before, and his eyes were earnest. He held out a hand, loosely formed into a fist.

Red slowly felt a smile of his own take place, and maybe it's because of Blue's trustworthiness, or his ability to save people in the blink of an eye, or maybe because Red's just plain crazy, but he raised his own fist and bumped it against Blue's.

"Yeah. Let's be partners, Blue."

Steam hissed and sparked from their connected hands.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Keith absentmindedly wiped the counter, half paying attention to the door and half thinking about last night's fight with some drug dealers.

It'd been tough, more than he thought it would be, but he won.

 _They_ won.

The door opened, and Keith looked up, his face turning red at the familiar face. Lance McClain was now a regular at the cafe since he moved to the city a week ago.

Lance flashed him a greeting grin - one that made Keith feel a little weak in the knees and the flush in his cheeks go even darker.

"Hey!" Lance chirped. "Morning, mullet man. I'll have a green tea latte, extra sugar, please."

Keith nodded wordlessly, and his slightly shaky hand took the cash and started on the coffee, dizzyingly going through each step and procedure to make it.

A minute later, he placed it on the counter. Just as he slid it over to Lance, the door opened once more, and a group of young women entered, talking loudly.

"I heard that Red Comet and Bluestar took out those druggies last night," one brunette said, flicking through her phone eagerly and no doubt reading up on the fight.

"Aren't those two adorable?" Another sighed.

"They make a good team," a blond beamed. "Fire and ice - what a balance! The other's yin and yang, you know?"

Keith forced himself to stop listening, instead trying not to smile smugly because what Blue would give to listen to these compliments and preen to himself.

"So, what do you think?"

Keith looked up, body frozen as his eyes locked with deep blue ones.

"I… what?" Keith sputtered, mentally slapping himself.

Lance smiled. "What do you think about Red Comet and Bluestar?" He leaned forward slightly, eyes sparkling eagerly and his smile widening.

Keith took a few steps back, feeling like if he came any closer he'd explode. "I mean… Well…" He cleared his throat and shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "They make a good team."

"Yeah." Lance leaned back, grabbing his cup and grinning. He seemed oddly satisfied for whatever reason. "They do. See you later, mullet!"

"Bye," the word left Keith's lips in a whisper, but he was already gone.

A few beats of silence echoed, before Shiro popped his head out from the storage room with a large grin. That fucking sneak.

"You got it bad, kiddo," Shiro practically giggled.

Keith sighed almost dreamily - whatever. No use denying it. "Yeah, I do."

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **hello, hello! sorry for the long wait, i'm so busy with a lot of things at the moment ;;;**

 **but hey, i promise updates will come faster as soon as school is over! yay!**

 **also, look out for an update for of zinnias and cinnamon at the end of the week, and also look out for a new fic soon!**

 **if you want me to post even faster and get motivated, come talk to me on my tumblr, where my username is redyarns :D**

 **it really gets me going if people encourage me to write, and i also love talking to you all, so come and visit!**


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had walked only for two minutes towards the direction of his apartment when it happened. Two large sets of hands were on his shoulders, and he was shoved behind a local flower shop where the lights were few and no witnesses were around.

Keith watched, unimpressed, as two burly men demanded for his wallet, which, by the way, was empty because Pidge had been a little shit that day and stole all the tips.

It's a shame. If this had been two years ago, or if they were some guys that could actually be dangerous, then Keith of course would be tense and ready to lash. But these two were just ordinary thugs - nothing Keith's civilian form can't handle.

He stops the tips of his hair from flaring out when one tries to grab him greedily, instead missing. The familiar fire within him was starting to grow, but he dampened it, ignoring the flames pulsing through his veins and demanding to be let loose and free.

Three beats of silence passed. Then they lunged.

Keith, even before becoming Red Comet, had always been a good fighter. He was handy with moving with his instincts and reacting quickly, so in less than twenty seconds, one man was already down and knocked out from a brutal punch in the nose.

Keith stood, knees bent and his feet slightly bouncing to keep him mobile as he scrutinized the second man. He was bigger than his friend, uglier, and was now starting to take something out of his back pocket.

Keith tensed when he caught sight of the glinting knife. The blade was wicked sharp and just one slip up could end in some serious injury. While Keith would love nothing more than to summon his inner fire to his hands and show this bastard who not to mess with, Keith wasn't stupid.

This man, how idiotic he may be, was still a person with memories. How would Keith be able to handle it if this moron blabbed about the strange black haired boy who could create fire from nothing? The connection would immediately be made, the media would be in a frenzy - and everyone around him would be in danger.

Just the thought of Shiro or Pidge or even - blue eyes, bright grin, warm laughter - being hurt because of him made Keith's chest tighten and the breath in his throat catch. No. Using his powers and exposing himself was absolutely not an option.

He just needed to be careful, he thought, eyeing the blade. The man - Keith wrinkled his nose slightly when he smelled the recognizable stench of intoxication in his breath - swiped, and Keith dodged, brows furrowed deeply as he tried to figure out a way to disarm the drunk without hurting himself.

He took a breath, shoulders tense and legs ready to pounce, before a yell caused both of them to fumble.

The air was getting colder, too cold and too fast for it to be normal. Keith, unaffected by the chill, watched as the man in front of him started to shiver. The knife he held was shaking slightly from his hand, and he grunted before suddenly throwing the knife in Keith's direction.

Keith screamed.

But it wasn't because he had gotten hurt - in fact, the knife never got within an inch of him, because currently it was buried into the shoulder of a hero who had jumped in front of him.

"Fuck," Bluestar spat, and blood was starting to trickle down his suit, staining the dark blue. He gritted his teeth, and completely ignoring his injury, Blue took in a deep breath before letting it whoosh out in a great flow of freezing wind.

The man immediately froze, just enough to render him motionless.

Bluestar panted, swaying slightly in his spot as he clutched a shaking hand towards the knife still deeply in his shoulder.

"Your shoulder!" Keith cried out, brows furrowed as he rushed forward and inspected the damage. Stupid Blue, he thought in his head. The dumb boy acting like some knight, what was he thinking? Now he was hurt! As much as it pained him to admit it, Keith could feel the sickening bubble of undeniable worry clog his stomach.

"Come on," he said, more calmly this time. "I can patch you up but - "

Bluestar, merely sending him a tired grin, rolled his eyes into the back of his head before collapsing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Support me on Tumblr, where my handle is also redyarns!


End file.
